UP ALL NIGHT
by i can't walk away
Summary: A Torchwood/Doctor Who fanfic. Gwen/Jack & Ten/Rose pairings. If you don't like the pairings, you don't have to read it. Reviews mean quicker updates. ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Torchwood and Doctor Who both belong to the BBC, sadly D; I'm so jealous. Enjoy this chapter though, it doesn't get really good until at least the next one, though. **

The Torchwood team had felt very empty the last few months. There were only the three of them now - Ianto had left the team when he found a girlfriend, Flora. She had been a part of Torchwood for a brief few months before deciding that she prefered to see the world in all it's innocence. They'd respected her for that – the whole team. She had made the decision knowing the concequences and she'd stood by it. She'd asked for it, not living up to everyone's expectations. In the short time she had been there, though, she'd had quite an affect on Ianto. He was pretty sure he'd fallen in love with her and when she left, he was broken for the next few weeks. He didn't try to hide it. He couldn't come back to the hub at all at first, and when he came back for the first time he realised that this wasn't the same without her and after losing his previous girlfriend to the cybermen, he wasn't willing to lose her. He begged not to be retconned and eventually, the team agreed. Gwen could never do that to him, anyway plus it defeated the point – he wanted to find Flora, to get her to like him like she did all over again. And so, he left Torchwood one night and didn't return. He said his goodbyes to the team and they didn't see him again – he wanted a fresh start. The last the team heard he was engaged to her, and they were happy for him. It was while Jack was away that this had all happened. He'd left his team behind – without so much as a goodbye, an explaination. She was curious as to what had happened to him. She was unbelievably curious about anything so it was killing her not knowing where he was. Gwen was glad he'd left though, in a way. Ianto had had the opportunity to find someone who wouldn't let him down – he'd found happiness. Gwen hadn't, though. She'd split from Rhys. She knew she couldn't marry him but then when her world was turned upside down, when Jack left, he also left her to reevaluate her entire life and more particularly, her love life. She had been so hurt by Jack but she also saw that she didn't love Rhys as much as she'd loved Jack so she attempted to stay on good terms with Rhys and to a certain extent, she'd managed it. They spoke when they met, but that was about it and she was happy with just that. Jack had told her to hold onto that part of her life but Jack had left her and she could make her own decisions. She realised that that was her only argument for staying with Rhys and so, they'd seperated. She'd spoke to Tosh about it and Tosh was quite shocked at the calm in her voice when she told her that she'd expected it to happen for a long time. Owen and Tosh still hadn't managed to get together despite Gwen's determination that they would. She didn't really want to push them though. Every time she came up with the idea it reminded her that it was something Jack would do and it seemed to reopen the whole inside her that didn't seem to be there when she wasn't thinking about him so she never got even as far as planning a way to get them together, never mind carrying it out.

The morning had started uneventfully. Gwen had begun staying at the hub, at least until she'd found her own place and then Tosh had promised she'd set up a program for if there was rift activity during the night. Jack was normally there to sort that out. She sighed at the thought. His office had been locked up and stayed like that since he left. Gwen took to going up to the roof at night, when she was alone, purely to think. To think of the memory of Captain Jack Harkness. He'd meant everything to her and he'd left her. Despite all the sadness she'd suffered though, things weren't all doom and gloom. The team were close now and when Jack left she seemed to have been appointed leader without either asking for it or anyone officially telling her. It just sort of... happened. When there were cases they were investigating, everything got run through her. When the other members of the team had joined Torchwood, they'd wanted to look like they already understood everything about how the team worked whereas Gwen's curiosity always took over. She asked questions, and lots of them and she understood things a lot better for it and this was her opinion on why she'd been appointed 'leader'. That morning she'd woken up in the hub with a full nights sleep, the rift alarm hadn't gone off once. She double checked the alarm to make sure she'd not missed anything, got showered and dressed and found herself in the main part of the hub making coffee to Ianto's perfect instructions he'd laminated and put up by the coffee maker for them. He had Tosh's ready for when she arrived only a few minutes later, right on time. Owen arrived only half an hour later, shockingly early for him and made his own coffee.

They lounged around working on reports and filing for the next two or three hours until everything was officially finished. In so long, they hadn't had any time where everything that needed to be done was done. It just seemed to be a never ending pile but for once there was literally nothing to do. They decided to celebrate, praying for no rift alarms to spoil their enjoyment of the free time. They broke out the wine and beer and had only a glass each, which was shockingly responsible and then put it away again and took to playing card games and not knowing what to do in the quiet, they even tidied up. The rift alarm still hadn't gone off and it still hadn't at ten thirty that night when Owen and Tosh had already gone to their respective homes. It was quiet again the following day with only one or two rift activities until it got to 12.30 when UNIT called. Normally, Gwen would have fobbed them off with excuses why they couldn't help them but they were bored and agreed for once. They were send the details and sat in the meeting room, reading through. It was a club that UNIT suspected where getting their money from illegitimate ways which as first sounded like a police job but the illegal ways were apparently alien related. UNIT had no evidence and wanted an insider. Owen went in first, earpiece in and asked about any jobs they had going. He was told by a young girl that the only vaccancies they had were for dancers like herself and she didn't really think it was his "thing". She was probably right but he couldn't resist a bit of flirting with her. She was wearing an all in one lacy underwear-think, suspenders and fishnet stockings and he was a guy. As soon as he started flirting Tosh took her earpiece out and Gwen could see she was a little... put out. He soon stopped flirting though and after getting to the boss he was told the same again, despite his good efforts of persuasion, considering it was Owen.

He left, getting into the SUV and then talking to them again. "I'm sorry, I tried. One of you's gonna have to go in." Tosh gave her a terrified look immediately. Plus, she would need to be there with the computers. Gwen knew it'd have to be her without anyone telling her which Owen decided to anyway, just to make sure she was aware. Gwen went down to the club, filled with shame and embarassment that she was doing this. They'd called UNIT and said they were too busy but had been talked back into it because UNIT were swamped. Gwen was sent to the boss and after he looked at her pervertedly for most of the interview she left with her job secured. She started the following night after making Tosh promise to turn off any and all CCTV that Owen could get his hands on. At two in the morning, she got back, sent the pair home, wrote her report on the zilch evidence they'd found and eventually, got into the shower. She had hated the job. She didn't even want to think about it. It made her feel ill for guys to look at her but it also brought her alive a little that she could at least make some guys feel something for her, even if only for that night. She didn't sleep with anyone though, she couldn't and wouldn't, it was just nice to know that she could do that now. Her self esteem went out of the window when Jack left. Her rock had left. She'd thought he'd always be there for her – her immortal man. The following night she got dressed in her clothes, if you could call them that and wrapped herself up in her coat. Owen and Tosh had had the day off since they were working all night so she had a bit of time to herself. While the place was quiet, and Owen and Tosh weren't making assumtions she did what she did late at night when she thought of Jack – she went to the roof. She shivered in the cold but ignored it and went over to the edge where she sat down, hanging her legs over the edge. Her silhouette showed against the night sky and all the neon lights from Cardiff below.


	2. Chapter 2

**Torchwood and Doctor Who both belong to the BBC, sadly D; I'm so jealous. This chapter should make things a bit better. Errrr, I'm hoping to bring in Tosh/Owen and more Rose/Doctor in the next one. I'm really not happy with the way it's going right now. Maybe attempting three pairings was a bit too much? Hmm... I might start two seperate ones. I'm not sure right now. They'll all be Doctor Who/Torchwood crossovers though but I'm not sure just yet. Tell me your thoughts?**

Jack had finally found his Doctor, but then he could see how in love he was with Rose. How he gave her these little looks he thought no one noticed and how different he was around her. At first, Jack thought he'd just changed since he'd last seen him. But then he realised that he hadn't changed with anyone else, only Rose. That was when he started to understand those looks, the touches and that grin he gave her – all the small things he did for her. He talked to the Doctor about her one night. He'd asked about her and the way the Doctor talked about her with this smile that looked like his hearts got warm at the thought of her told him everything he needed to know. He was in love with Rose, but it was all knew to him. He knew that this time, the Doctor was dying to tell her – he just couldn't. He was like himself and Jack tried his best not to lecture or give advice because of how hypocritical that could be but all the same, he couldn't help it. A few days later they had the same conversation about Rose and Jack confronted him with facts he didn't want to hear. He did know he was in love with Rose, but he was pretty sure he'd manage to not tell her. He didn't want to be selfish and drop her back off in London because of how much she'd hate him for it but apart from that, he couldn't imagine travelling without her. She was his world. It would kill him now, to drop her off. He couldn't even let the idea of if and when she was gone enter his head but still, to be confronted with the fact that he loved her by someone was scary. He didn't think he'd ever loved anyone before.

"I don't," he insisted for the fourth time. "Are you going to tell me about this... girl, bloke, alien, whatever that's keeping your mind off this?" He raised his eyebrows at Jack, who looked confused. The Doctor lifted one knee and his trousers went up, revealing his trainers. "You've been really... off. And then when you said you wanted to go back to Cardiff when we left here, I knew something was up and I can't think of anything else it could be." Jack shrugged. "It's nothing." The Doctor grinned, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head, the grin still visible. "I don't think it is Jack – are you going to tell me about it or am I going to find out for myself?" Jack saw an escape route – talking about Gwen was far too painful for him to live with. He regretted leaving, what he'd done to her. He regretted everything. He knew he'd screwed up, that he'd lost her. But he had to go back! He had to try, he had to fight for her. "And how are you going to do that Smarty Pants?" His grin was back, masking his last expression in an instant. The Doctor's grin rose, even if he knew Jack's was fake. "Come on!" He chrirped as always and after finding Rose, they went back to the TARDIS. Jack looked confused until The Doctor met his eye, "Time for me to find out, I think."

Jack was about to protest until he was thrown backwards from the force of the TARDIS. That'd teach him for not holding onto something. Gwen sat on the edge of the roof still but when the whooshing sound arrived she shot up, hands instinctively going to her gun in her coat pocket. She had to work completely unarmed, which was always scary for her but she did still keep a gun in her coat and it was damn lucky she did. She shot up, gun aimed quickly but confusion was apparent on her face when she saw a blue box appearing in the centre of the roof. She knew she was screwed if she was going to have to run from this alien because not only would she had to run past it, she was also wearing high heels. Just as she considered firing a shot at the box, just to see what would happen or going to explore around it, the door opened and there, right where her gun was pointing was the Doctor. "'Ello!" he called out cheerily. Rose followed right after, standing behind the Doctor. Jack appeared lastly, looking nervous. His head was so preoccupied with what he was going to say to Gwen, he didn't even pick up on the Doctor speaking to someone. He made his way out and his head seemed to push it's way out of his ribcage and back in in one huge beat as his eyes saw her – a black silhouette in heels and a mac-type coat. Her hair made it obvious it was her though, those floating black layers and those huge eyes, he could recognise anywhere and even from this far away.

The Doctor glanced at Jack purely to make sure every one was there but then he took a double take when he saw Jack staring. Gwen didn't believe was she was seeing. It didn't even register properly in her brain, rather like a dream. She lowered the gun slightly, and then fully. She walked forward slowly and when she got close enough she realised it was indeed, her hero – Jack. He was looked shamefaced and nervous and all of a sudden the anger came back. All the emotions and pain he'd put her through came out as she fought the tears and ran. The heels didn't matter right now, she just ran – down the stairs, into the main part of the hub and from there, she didn't know where to go. Her head was messed up as she wiped the tears away and repocketed the gun. The Doctor bowed his head. "That went well." Jack glared, immediately. "I take it that's her then?" Rose's head perked in curiosity. "The girl he wanted to come back for." Rose grinned at Jack before shaking her head at him when he didn't move. She flounced off across the roof, sprinting down the stairs the same way the girl had gone. The Doctor shrugged his shoulders and followed Rose, Jack following a few seconds later. Rose found Gwen in the centre of the hub, shaking, her cheeks flushed. She looked angry, very angry. The Doctor arrived a few seconds later and Jack a few seconds after. He looked at Gwen in concern but his stomach was doing somersaults and he was very on edge about the looks that he was getting from both Rose and the Doctor.

"Gwen..." he said as steadily as he could. He approached her when he recieved no answer. She was turned away from him but still felt his presence. "Get away from me," she almost growled at him, bitterly. "I'm sorry..." She spun around suddenly in her heels. "No you're not Jack," she poked him accusingly in the chest. "You're never sorry! You left me! You left all of us! One of us could have died and you could have cared less! Ianto's left, got engaged, but you don't have a clue! We needed you! _I_ needed you!" He stopped stepping backwards and hung his head in shame. He'd been stepping backwards as she approached, shouting. She was dangerous when she was angry – and also very armed. "I'm sorry, I really am..." He was suprised at the news about Ianto but he wasn't particularly bothered right at that moment – all he cared about was Gwen. "Well maybe sorry isn't good enough. Who the hell are they, anyway?" She gestured to Rose and the Doctor, stood awkwardy in the corner. "This is Rose and the Doctor..." She took a breath. "Your Doctor? The right kind of Doctor?" Jack nodded. "I don't think Rose would agree with the 'my' part, but still." He flashed a grin at Rose and the Doctor's cheeks flushed very slightly. "Oh, you're gonna start auctioning me off soon, are you?" The Doctor helped himself to a cup of coffee from the coffee machine and turned back to look at Gwen who was now staring at him just as bitterly as she had done Jack.

"Uh oh," he said under his breath jokingly, putting his coffee down. Her anger was boiling and whoever got in her way first was going to get seriously hurt. He glared between the two men. "Why did you come back then? If you found him, you should be happy now. All I wanted was a goodbye, an explaination and you couldn't even give us that! You just swanned off the second your precious Doctor turned up!" The Doctor raised a finger in protest. "I thought we'd been through the whole auctioning thing?" Jack stepped in front of her as she went for the Doctor. He stepped back suddenly and in shock but Gwen's temper was stronger than Jack was physically and she shoved him off getting one punch in before Jack restrained her again. The Doctor fell backwards in shock more than anything and clutched at his cheek as a confused look crossed his face. Rose burst into laughter in the corner of the room and the Doctor sent her a puppy dog look mixed with the confusion and she jogged over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she knelt down next to him. "I'm sorry," she giggled before taking his hand off his cheek so she could inspect it. "Go get some ice," she instructed him, helping him up. "Don't swing for me," Rose added to Gwen. "Want me to hang your coat up?" Gwen shook her head. Rose looked a little offended for a moment and also angry so Gwen felt the need to explain. Her temper had calmed a little. Her temper was reserved for Jack and this Doctor of his, not the young girl caught in the middle. "Unless you want me stood here in my underwear. It's an investigation for UNIT, don't ask." She offered another small smile and Rose grinned back before disappearing to go and help the Doctor again. "Gwen..." Jack began, trying to find the words that would make her listen to him, to make her forgive him.

"Please, I came back for you. I could have stayed but I came back." Gwen's anger faded immediately as he reached out. Her eyes went to his hand, her skin tingling in anticipation of his touch. His fingertips met with her arm and she looked up at him as his other hand met the other arm and his hands trailed down till he was holding her hands in his. Rose and the Doctor stood hidden behind the kitchen furniture and looking between the gaps. Rose sent the Doctor a grin that he returned, his eyes lingering on her a second or two longer after she'd turned away. He knew he had to enjoy the time he had with her in that moment. He had to make her life the best he could because it was so short. He didn't think he should tell her about his feelings though – he should just give her experiences no other human would get. Seeing the universe, for one. They exchanged another small smiled and went back to making tea and icing the Doctor's cheek.


End file.
